


Skam DC Season 4 Episode 7: I Thought We Were Friends

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 4 [8]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi, tw for discussion of abuse in clip 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Safiyya Bashir knows that this is going to be one of the most important years of her life. Junior year is one of the biggest things that colleges look at, and she’s determined to make it count. It should have been easy - she was the clear frontrunner for editor of the school newspaper this year, and there certainly aren’t any distractions in her love life. What she never expected was opposition from someone she’d tried hard to ignore, the return of old friends from her past - and that she might actually have a chance with the girl of her dreams.
Relationships: Holly Rojas Castillo/Willa Liu, Kai Linwood/Jasper Markowitz, Safiyya Bashir/Ruby Rahim, Theo Rivera/Callum Wilder
Series: Skam DC: Season 4 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918819
Kudos: 6





	1. SUNDAY 2:32PM: NEVER BE THE SAME

SUNDAY, OCTOBER 25TH, 2:32PM

EXT. DC STREET

Lonely by Chloe x Halle plays over a wide shot of SAFIYYA walking down the street. Her earbuds are in, and her eyes look unfocused - she's just going wherever her feet take her.

She stops suddenly, looking off into the distance. She knows where she is, and she knows where she's going.

EXT. SKATEPARK

SAFIYYA approaches the skatepark slowly. The place is almost empty. The only person that can be seen is someone with a red hoodie pulled up over their head, practicing a trick over and over again. They stumble, their board shooting backwards. They barely manage to catch themselves before they fall. They swear quietly and turn around to get their board when they spot SAFIYYA.

RUBY  
Hey!

She takes her hood off. SAFIYYA approaches her.

SAFIYYA  
Hey.

RUBY  
What are you doing here? It's fucking freezing out today.

SAFIYYA  
I like the cold. And I kind of wanted to get my mind off things. What are you doing?

RUBY  
Just trying to get this tre flip right without tripping over my board. 

SAFIYYA nods, pretending to know what she is talking about.

RUBY  
I feel like I haven't seen you in forever.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah. Life's been...kind of crazy.

RUBY  
Good crazy or bad crazy?

SAFIYYA  
Probably bad.

RUBY frowns.

RUBY  
Shit, I'm sorry. 

SAFIYYA shakes her head.

SAFIYYA  
Don't be. It's not your fault. 

RUBY  
...does it have to do with what happened at the karaoke thing?

SAFIYYA shrugs.

SAFIYYA  
I mean, a little. But that's really just the tip of everything. 

RUBY nods. She goes to sit down at the edge of the bowl. After a moment, SAFIYYA joins her. 

RUBY  
So...I started talking to Kayvan and Nadia again. 

SAFIYYA looks surprised.

SAFIYYA  
You did?

RUBY  
Yeah. I just DMd Kayvan after the fight to ask if he was okay, and then we started talking...and yeah. It'll never be the same again, I know that. But this is enough for me. 

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
And Jameel?

RUBY lets out a sigh.

RUBY  
I have no idea. He's been really off since the fight, have you noticed?

SAFIYYA shrugs.

SAFIYYA  
I honestly don't know. I've been so wrapped up in my own shit...

RUBY  
What's happening?

SAFIYYA shakes her head.

SAFIYYA  
Nothing. Or, something, I just...I really don't want to think about it right now, you know?

RUBY nods.

RUBY  
Yeah, I get it.

She stands up, picking up her board.

RUBY  
You know what I do when I don't want to think about something? I skate.

SAFIYYA  
I'm so bad at it, though. 

RUBY  
You won't be if you work at it. I can teach you how to drop in.

SAFIYYA  
Drop in?

RUBY  
Like in the bowl.

SAFIYYA  
Okay, maybe not.

RUBY laughs.

RUBY  
Come on. Try.

She holds out her hand. After a moment, SAFIYYA takes it, letting RUBY pull her to her feet. 


	2. MONDAY 1:08PM: TROUBLE

MONDAY, OCTOBER 26TH, 1:08PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

SAFIYYA walks down the hall as the bell rings, surrounded by other students heading to class. She spots NIA and NADIA ahead of her, walking together. She scowls.

She arrives at the journalism classroom and sees the rest of the class lined up in front of the door. She comes to stand next to NIA and NADIA.

SAFIYYA  
What's going on?

NADIA  
The door is locked and we don't know where Ms. Robins is.

SAFIYYA sighs.

NIA  
I know, right? We have work to do.

NADIA  
I'm more annoyed about being stuck in the hallway. I think we're causing a bottleneck.

NIA  
Yeah, but I have that review that I want to write.

SAFIYYA  
What review?

NIA  
For that new movie on Netflix. Over the Moon.

SAFIYYA  
I didn't know you were writing that.

NIA  
I think you were absent when I pitched it. 

SAFIYYA  
(coldly)  
I guess that's why I didn't know about it, then.

NADIA gives SAFIYYA an odd look.

NADIA  
Are you okay?

SAFIYYA  
Would you be if you'd heard Matt talking about "getting rid of you"?

NADIA'S eyes widen. She exchanges glances with NIA.

NIA  
You heard that?

SAFIYYA  
I think it's actually worse that you heard it and didn't say anything about it.

NADIA  
We didn't think he was serious. You know how Matt is.

SAFIYYA  
That's still not a good excuse to just sit there while he insulted me!

NIA  
Come on. He's not actually going to do anything.

SAFIYYA shakes her head in disbelief. 

SAFIYYA  
Are you listening to a word I'm saying? Imagine if you had overheard something like that, and no one defended you. Think about how you would feel.

NIA  
Safiyya - 

The door to the classroom opens, and students begin to enter. SAFIYYA stares at the door for a while, then turns away, walking down the hallway.

NADIA  
Safiyya, you can't miss another class!

SAFIYYA either ignores her or doesn't hear her.

Trouble by Cage the Elephant begins to play as we follow SAFIYYA down the hall in slow motion. She approaches a door and tentatively opens it, testing to see if it is unlocked.

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, ROOFTOP

SAFIYYA walks out onto the roof. The camera revolves around her as her expression changes, looking more upset than angry. She's alone with her thoughts again, and she hates it - but not as much she hates other people seeing her emotions and drawing their own conclusions from them.


	3. TUESDAY 1:13PM: THE RULES

TUESDAY, OCTOBER 27TH, 1:13PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, JOURNALISM CLASSROOM

The song continues as we see SAFIYYA sitting in her usual spot, completely spaced out. NIA says her name a few times, but SAFIYYA can't seem to hear her. 

MS. ROBINS (O.S.)  
Safiyya?

SAFIYYA is finally jolted out of her haze. She looks up.

SAFIYYA  
Sorry.

MS. ROBINS gives her a sympathetic smile.

MS. ROBINS   
Did you hear Matt?

SAFIYYA clings to the desk with one hand, her knuckles going white. She shakes her head stiffly.

SAFIYYA  
I didn't.

We see MATT, smirking in the back of the classroom.

MATT  
I said that you've been absent for three classes, which means that I can challenge you. 

SAFIYYA closes her eyes, letting out a deep breath and trying to calm herself down. She knows that he's right, but that doesn't mean that she's going to accept it.

SAFIYYA  
I was sick Monday, and I had a doctor's appointment yesterday. That's excused. 

MS. ROBINS shakes her head.

MS. ROBINS   
The appointment would have been excused if you'd given me a note beforehand. Since you didn't...well, Matt's right.

SAFIYYA scowls.

SAFIYYA  
I didn't know that I would need the doctor's appointment until I was actually sick, though.

MS. ROBINS   
I'm sorry, but this is the system we've always had.

SAFIYYA  
Well, it's an unfair system!

MS. ROBINS begins to look less sympathetic and more angry.

MS. ROBINS   
Safiyya, these are the rules. If you don't like them, you can hand your position over to Matt.

SAFIYYA looks like she wants to say more, could very easily say more, but forces herself to stay silent. MATT can be heard snickering.

MATT  
Do you really want someone like that as a leader?

Even though he said it quietly, he clearly intended for everyone to hear him, SAFIYYA included - especially SAFIYYA. She turns around with a glare.

SAFIYYA  
Are you seriously the kind of person who - 

MS. ROBINS   
Safiyya!

She's barely said anything, but it's the thing that's hit SAFIYYA the hardest. She turns back around to face the front, not looking at anyone. She can't stop herself from tearing up, and blinks rapidly, trying not to let it show. 

She's not looking at MATT, but she can hear him let out a quiet laugh, whispering something to his buddies. She doesn't know exactly what it is, but she can definitely guess - _What did I tell you?_


	4. WEDNESDAY 12:18PM: INVISIBLE

WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 28TH, 12:18PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, STAIRWELL

The GIRL SQUAD is sitting on the stairs, blocking the walkway and probably making everyone hate them. WILLA and HOLLY share one step, as do KEIRA and THEO - the only one who's alone is SAFIYYA, sitting on the highest step.

THEO  
So who's coming?

HOLLY  
It's not like, a big party. I'm inviting my friends, Theo is inviting his friends, Kai is inviting his friends.

WILLA  
Cool, so we're guaranteed to have the best costumes.

KEIRA  
Everyone has their stuff, right?

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
The hair spray is going to actually kill my hair. It's so crusty.

KEIRA  
You don't have to do it if -

HOLLY  
No, I do. I have to. Willa, you have your pearls?

WILLA  
Of course I do. We have to match. Safiyya, you ordered your stuff, right?

SAFIYYA hasn't been paying much attention. She jumps at the sound of her name.

SAFIYYA  
What?

WILLA  
Your Halloween costume?

SAFIYYA  
Oh, yeah. I just made the hat myself, but the jacket got here a couple days ago and confused the hell out of my dad.

THEO laughs.

THEO  
Did he think you were making some new fashion choices or something?

SAFIYYA  
He was weirdly supportive, actually.

KEIRA is smiling.

KEIRA  
Guys, we're going to be so iconic. 

WILLA  
We're already iconic.

THEO  
There's a costume showcase thing in the next issue of the newspaper, right? Safiyya, what can you do to get us into that?

She meant it as a joke, but that's not how it feels. SAFIYYA casts her eyes down to the floor, swallowing around the lump in her throat. KEIRA frowns at her, concerned.

KEIRA  
Are you okay?

SAFIYYA nods quickly.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, I'm - I'm good. Theo, I can probably do that.

THEO  
It was a joke, you don't have to...

WILLA  
You really don't sound good.

SAFIYYA  
I'm fine!

WILLA and HOLLY exchange glances.

HOLLY  
I thought we agreed that we were always going to talk to each other. That we knew that we weren't alone, because we wouldn't let each other be. 

For a moment, SAFIYYA doesn't move. Then she lets out a shaky breath, covering her mouth with her hand. She can't quite keep a tear from falling.

SAFIYYA  
Fuck...

The girls instantly become concerned. KEIRA and THEO climb up to sit next to SAFIYYA, KEIRA putting a hand on her shoulder. HOLLY and WILLA move to the step beneath them.

KEIRA  
What happened?

SAFIYYA takes another deep breath, trying to regain her composure. A long moment passes before she speaks again.

SAFIYYA  
So, you guys remember how it was me against Matt for editor, right?

The girls nod.

SAFIYYA  
So, um...he never really accepted that I beat him. And last week I overheard him saying that he wanted to force me out. Like, frame me for something, or...

WILLA inhales sharply.

WILLA  
That piece of shit, what did he do?

SAFIYYA shakes her head.

SAFIYYA  
That's the worst part, he didn't even have to do anything. I had too many absences - I was never even absent for a good reason, I just couldn't deal with it anymore - and that means that we can have another vote.

THEO  
Is that seriously the rule? That's so fucking stupid.

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, it really, really is. And, like...I shouldn't be so bothered by this, I know that I normally wouldn't be, because I'm used to his shit by now. But the way he talks about me...he dismisses everything about me, every point I try to make, the instant I get even a little emotional about it. And I've spent my whole life trying not to be that angry black girl stereotype, but fuck it, I am angry. I'm so angry, because I keep trying and trying to be seen and to make a difference and to do what I love and it never fucking works out for me. Matt was talking about how I'm just in it for the glory, and maybe he was a little bit right. I want to be seen, I want to be known, because everyone always sees people like me as invisible and I don't want to be like that, I can't be like that -

HOLLY  
You _aren't_. 

SAFIYYA finally meets HOLLY'S eyes.

HOLLY  
You're not invisible now, and you won't ever be. Do you want to know what I first thought when I met you? I thought, wow, she's the kind of person who gets shit done. And that's exactly what you've been doing, and the fact that Matt thinks that you just want some kind of credit from it...I can't fucking believe him.

WILLA  
And you don't have to bottle up your emotions. Not for us, and definitely not for anyone else. You're not less than, or whatever, for being upset or being angry. Matt gets pissed and starts kicking things almost every football game, and no one thinks any less of him for it.

THEO  
I mean, I kind of do.

SAFIYYA is startled into a laugh. KEIRA smiles, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

KEIRA  
You don't have to apologize for being you.

SAFIYYA blinks rapidly, attempting to keep more tears from falling. KEIRA pulls her into a hug, and SAFIYYA gives up on trying not to cry. 

SAFIYYA  
You guys are the best.

THEO  
We know.

KEIRA  
You are too.

The other girls join in with the hug as Here Comes The Sun by Jacob Collier ft. dodie begins to play. SAFIYYA smiles through her tears.


	5. FRIDAY 7:10PM: NOT AFRAID

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 30TH, 7:10PM

EXT. MARLOW HOUSE

SAFIYYA approaches the front door, wearing a gray crown beanie over her hijab and a Southside Serpents jacket. She is barely able to knock before KEIRA flings the door open. She is wearing a pink swearer and her hair is drawn back into a tight ponytail.

KEIRA  
Oh my god, you're finally here!

She hugs her. SAFIYYA laughs, startled.

SAFIYYA  
Have you already started drinking?

KEIRA  
A little bit. Just a little. Come on, our costumes finally make sense now.

She takes SAFIYYA'S hand and leads her into the living room.

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, LIVING ROOM

Everyone yells out greetings as SAFIYYA enters the living room. HOLLY, WILLA, THEO F., KAI, JASPER, CALLUM, AUGUST, JUDE, THEO R., BLAISE, and ELI are present, all dressed in costumes that they put various amount of effort into. KAI and JASPER are Finn and Poe from Star Wars, CALLUM is a 50s greaser, AUGUST is Arthur the aardvark, JUDE is Clark Kent, THEO R. is just wearing a plague doctor mask, BLAISE is James Bond, and ELI is wearing a black morph suit.

There's a plate of Halloween cookies on the coffee table. It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown is playing on the TV, but no one is paying much attention.

SAFIYYA  
Hey, guys. What's up?

She sits down on the couch next to THEO F.

WILLA  
Holly, Theo, and Jasper made those cookies - they're really good.

KAI  
Um, I helped.

THEO R. pulls his plague doctor mask away from his face so he can speak without it being muffled.

THEO R.  
You sat on the counter and ate frosting.

KAI  
I was taste testing. Jasper, tell them I was taste testing.

JASPER  
He was taste testing.

KAI  
Yeah.

He leans backwards against JASPER'S shoulder.

AUGUST  
Okay, now that you're all here, can I ask who you're dressed as?

The girls are all sitting on the same side of the room - in addition to SAFIYYA and KEIRA'S costumes, HOLLY has sprayed her hair red and is wearing a blue and gold football jersey, WILLA is dressed in a black dress and pearls, and THEO F. is wearing a long red wig, red sweater, and spider brooch.

THEO F.  
Oh my god, you don't know?

CALLUM  
God, I wish that were me.

WILLA  
Holly, he doesn't know.

AUGUST  
What don't I know?

HOLLY  
The triumphs and defeats. The epic highs and lows of high school football.

AUGUST finally realizes and groans.

AUGUST  
Riverdale? Really?

SAFIYYA  
You're never seen it?

AUGUST  
No.

THEO R.  
 _God_ , I wish that were me.

KEIRA  
I'm making you watch it with me.

SAFIYYA  
On the topic of costumes - Eli, what are you supposed to be?

ELI grins - he's been waiting for this moment.

ELI  
Blaise?

BLAISE  
I already told you that I'm not doing it.

ELI  
Please?

BLAISE  
No.

ELI glances at JUDE and THEO R., but they both shake their heads. THEO has put his plague doctor mask back on, so he looks extra intimidating.

ELI sighs and reaches for his bag, taking out a pumpkin mask and his phone. He starts playing the Ghostbusters theme song, then puts on the mask and begins to recreate the dance with near-perfect choreography. Everyone watches him with expressions ranging from excitement to horror.

Eventually BLAISE takes his phone and turns off the music. KAI, JASPER, AUGUST, THEO F., and KEIRA applaud. ELI bows.

ELI  
Thank you.

JUDE  
I really don't know what I just witnessed.

THEO F.  
Art.

KAI  
I don't know what we can do now that could top that.

KEIRA holds up an empty beer bottle.

KEIRA  
Spin the bottle, maybe?

HOLLY groans.

HOLLY  
No. Never again.

CALLUM looks at THEO.

CALLUM  
Yeah, you're not playing.

He's saying it in a lighthearted way, but he clearly isn't joking. THEO laughs awkwardly, twining his fingers together with CALLUM'S. JUDE gives them a weird look, but says nothing.

WILLA  
I have an idea.

She has taken out her phone and is typing something. HOLLY looks over at her screen.

HOLLY  
I love you so much.

WILLA smiles. She presses a button on her phone and Calling All The Monsters by China Anne McClain begins to play. 

Everyone cheers, beginning to get up to dance. Even those that aren't quite as enthusiastic (JUDE) are eventually persuaded to join in. Everyone looks joyful, all together for this one moment despite everything that has happened between them, or will happen in the future.

We see SAFIYYA look down at her phone. She excuses herself from the group, heading upstairs.

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, BEDROOM

The door lets out a creak as SAFIYYA enters. The room is dark, the only light coming from the almost-full moon outside. The music, once muffled, goes completely silent as SAFIYYA shuts the door. 

The camera distances itself from her once again as she begins to pray - this is something deeply personal to her, something that she does alone. She looks incredibly calm, the most at peace she's ever been.

She begins to stand up, and the door opens again with a creak as THEO R. enters.

THEO R.  
Oh, sorry -

SAFIYYA shakes her head.

SAFIYYA  
No, it's okay, I was done.

THEO nods, going to sit down on the bed. He removes his plague doctor mask and sets it on the nightstand.

SAFIYYA  
Is this your room? Sorry, I just went into the first room I saw.

THEO  
It's fine.

He finally meets her eyes.

THEO  
I'm kind of jealous of you, you know?

SAFIYYA  
What do you mean?

THEO  
Like, how you can just...believe in something. And how you have something that adds that kind of structure to the world. I can't have that kind of faith in something. It just doesn't work with my brain.

SAFIYYA  
Do you seriously not believe in anything?

THEO shrugs.

THEO  
I mean, my mom's really religious. She used to talk to me about God and stuff, but I could never really believe it. I guess I just believe in not knowing. Like, anything could be out there, how the fuck am I supposed to know about it?

SAFIYYA  
I don't know everything.

THEO  
You know more than me, at least.

SAFIYYA sits down next to him on the bed.

SAFIYYA  
I've been meaning to talk to you about something.

THEO swallows hard, looking suddenly anxious - he knows what this is about.

SAFIYYA  
Why haven't you said anything about the fight?

THEO  
What do you mean?

SAFIYYA rolls her eyes.

SAFIYYA  
Theo, have you heard the shit people are saying? They're blaming Jameel for the fight, or even me. You know the truth, you know even more than I do - I just showed up halfway through. But you won't say anything. You're just letting people spread rumors about me.

THEO nods, not making eye contact with her.

THEO  
Um, I can tell you what happened, if you want.

SAFIYYA nods eagerly.

SAFIYYA  
Um, yes, please do that.

THEO twists the bedsheets in his hands. It takes him a moment to respond.

THEO  
You saw me doing karaoke with Kayvan. Um, I got a lot closer to Kayvan than I probably should have, and Callum assumed that it was his fault when it was actually all me. And he got a little defensive, and...yeah.

SAFIYYA nods again - she's guessed all that, not that it makes it any easier to hear.

SAFIYYA  
And my brother? Jameel?

THEO  
He jumped in after Callum hit Kayvan. I guess Callum's not the only one who's defensive.

SAFIYYA frowns. It technically makes sense, but something still seems off.

SAFIYYA  
And why haven't you told anyone else? I know you've heard the rumors, you'd have to be living under a rock not to know about them.

THEO shakes his head.

THEO  
I don't know, I think it was just...it was just better -

SAFIYYA  
Better for who? For you? For Callum?

THEO clutches the bedsheet even harder.

SAFIYYA  
Do you have an answer, or...

THEO shakes his head.

SAFIYYA  
I thought we were friends. Friends don't do this to each other.

THEO  
I didn't want it to be like this, I just...I couldn't...

He lets out a shaky breath.

SAFIYYA  
You couldn't what?

THEO  
I was scared of what Callum would do to me if I told the truth, okay?

THEO looks stunned at what he's said, as if he wasn't in control of his own words. He turns away from SAFIYYA. SAFIYYA stares at him, shocked.

SAFIYYA  
Theo.

THEO  
Don't.

SAFIYYA  
You can't stay with him.

THEO shakes his head.

THEO  
No, I know how that sounded. It's not as bad as it seems, honestly.

SAFIYYA  
Give me one good reason to be afraid of your boyfriend.

THEO  
I'm not afraid of _him_. I'm afraid of...

He trails off. He either doesn't have a good answer or he doesn't have one that he wants SAFIYYA to hear.

SAFIYYA  
Okay, maybe you're not, but I kind of am. I'm willing to bet that you're hiding out up here instead of sticking around at the party because of something he did. And I saw you in the bedroom at that party a few weeks ago, you know I did. That could have gone really badly.

THEO  
I had it under control.

SAFIYYA  
But what's going to happen to you when you don't?

THEO shakes his head. His breathing is getting more and more labored.

THEO  
Safiyya, trust me. We have it all figured out, okay? I love him, and he loves me. He's the first person that's really loved me in...I don't even know how long.

SAFIYYA'S mouth falls open.

SAFIYYA  
That's not true. That's not true at all.

THEO  
No offense, but how would you know? You've been wrong about almost everything else in this conversation.

He stands up, putting his plague doctor mask back on.

THEO  
I can't be here anymore, so...happy Halloween, I guess. And sorry about all the shit you've gotten.

SAFIYYA  
Theo, please -

He leaves the room and slams the door behind him. SAFIYYA is left alone, You're Somebody Else by Flora Cash beginning to play as she stares at the door.

CUT TO END CREDITS AS SONG CONTINUES.

**Author's Note:**

> to see this season's playlist, the characters' instagrams, and get a link to the skam dc discord, head to my tumblr @skamdc


End file.
